


Couch fluffy fluff

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, I feel like tagging this 'platonic licking' but I'm not gonna, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it only took me like forever, 3 to 5 different series of star trek, some xfiles, and some futurama to finish this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch fluffy fluff

**Author's Note:**

> And by "series" I don't mean seasons I mean actual different shows

Andy looked up from his book and checked his watch. It was later than he'd thought. He set down the book and poked Mika. “How about we go to bed after you finish this episode.”

Mika didn't respond. 

“Mika, are you asleep?” Andy asked. He pulled his fingers out of Mika's hair. 

Mika still didn't move. 

“Look,” Andy said. “I can't carry you to bed, you're too heavy. Wake up!” He grabbed Mika by the shoulder and shook him gently. Mika's fingers clenched tighter into Andy's shirt, but otherwise he didn't react. 

Andy sighed. “You sleep like a toddler,” he said. “I guess if you won't wake up you'll just have to stay here tonight.”

He pried Mika's fingers off his shirt and climbed out from under him. 

A few minutes later he came back with a blanket and tucked it around Mika. Something still wasn't right, though… Mika looked lonely. 

Andy searched around until he found Mika's oversized Snoopy plushie. He carefully lifted Mika's arm and set Snoopy against his chest. Mika curled up around Snoopy. 

Should he take a picture? Mika might get mad, but this was too cute to pass up. He pulled out his phone. What Mika didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? 

He smoothed Mika's hair back and kissed his forehead. He might as well go to bed now too, it was getting pretty late. 

***

Andy rolled over. There was a cold spot all over one half of the bed, and there was too much room without Mika's ridiculously long legs flailing around. 

He flipped over again. Why couldn't he fall asleep? 

Andy got up and crept into the living room. 

He lifted Snoopy onto the floor, rolled Mika onto his side, and climbed onto the sofa next to him. There wasn't really much room. He'd probably fall off if he fell asleep.

He pulled Mika over on top of him and shifted so he was entirely on the sofa. Mika was pretty heavy, but also warm and sort of comforting. He kissed Mika on the top of the head, curled up under him, and closed his eyes. 

***

Someone was licking Andy's face. He tried to push them off. “Mika, stop it, I'm trying to sleep--” that was awfully furry for Mika. He opened one eye, looked at whatever was licking him, then opened the other. 

It was Mel. “Hey,” he said. She smiled at him and wagged her tail. Andy started to sit up, but there was a Mika in the way. 

He reached over and ruffled Mel’s ears. “Why don't you wake Mika up too?” he suggested. She climbed up on top of Mika and started licking the back of his neck. He mumbled something unintelligible but probably obscene and pushed his face harder into Andy's shoulder. 

Andy poked him. “Come on, wake up!” he said. 

“I'm still sleeping,” Mika protested. He buried his head under one arm and tried to push Mel off with the other. 

Andy tugged Mika's hair. “If you don't get up I'll push you off.”

Mika clamped his arms around Andy. Mel enthusiastically resumed licking his neck. Andy shooed her off. He jabbed Mika in the ribs. “Why can't you just get up?”

“What are we doing on the couch?” Mika asked. 

“You fell asleep,” Andy said. “You wouldn't wake up and you were too heavy to carry to bed.”

“So why are _you_ here?”

“I… uhh… I got cold,” Andy said. “And possibly slightly lonely.”

“Awww, how cute,” Mika said.

“Go back to sleep.”


End file.
